Broken Wings, Beautiful things
by GothicKitten91
Summary: Hermione had shared with Severus her heart, now we see how difficult it is to move on.. this is her life after the war as she finally pushes past the pain of her loss and moves on. Teaching at Hogwarts as the new Potions Mistress, will she ever be whole?
1. The Beginning

The Cloaked Figure paced outside the door to the magnificent white building know as 'Gringotts .' With a sigh, she pulled down her hood, relieving her delicate curls of brown framed her creamy pale face, soft pink lips, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. She'd been waiting for almost an hour pacing back and forth, as finally a tall man with a mess of black hair and emerald green eyes approached her. He's arms hidden in his cloak holding one of her most precious of treasures, her eyes transfixed on the bulge till the man relieved his burden. A small bundle of blankets encasing a tiny infant.

The woman sighed, looking to the man holding her child. "until she's ready." The man told himself, allowing her to take the infant in her arms, holding it close. Looking about the street, she let herself smile. He handed her a bag of things and then ushered her to a near by shop.

The shop was full of bright and wonderful things, not a shelf was left bare of color, but the woman took no notice. She was so deep in thought carrying her charge, sliding through the numerous displays till she reached the door at the back of the store. A flick of her wand and it opened allowing her entry to the stairs leading to the apartment above.

A group of red haired people stood in the room, each looking to the woman with different expressions. But again the woman took no notice, her smile had faded as she allowed each of the people to hug her before she stepped into the fireplace that was on the far wall. Taking a deep breath she reached for a jar taking out some green powder she threw it downward to the ground. Her voice clear, "Hogwarts, Granger Quarters"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

This so happens to be my first fanfiction story, although I have written other stories of my own characters and plots. I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

Also sadly all the characters who died in the original story have remained dead... yes I know I miss Severus too..

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did I wouldn't have killed my beloved Severus...

* * *

***added to prevent confusion***

**Current Professors  
**

Minevea McGollagal - Headmistress

Aurora Sinistra - Astronomy

Septima Vector - Arithmancy

Rubeus Hagrid - Care of Magical Creatures (Keeper of Keys)

Filius Flitwick - Charms (Ravenclaw HoH)

To Be Announced - Defence Against the Dark Arts

Sybill Trelawney - Divination

Terence Higgs - Flying Instructor (Sytherin HoH)

Neville Longbottom - Herbology

Cuthbert Binns - History of Magic (ghost)

Justin Finch-Fletchley - Muggle Studies (Hufflepuff HoH)

Hermione Granger - Potions (Griffendor HoH)

Bathsheda Babbling - Study of Ancient Runes


	2. New Day, New Year

Screams in the middle of the night echoed about the room. Hermione tossed and turned in her bed as tear streamed down her cheeks. "Severus... Severus? No please, don't leave me... Don't leave us... Severus?" she cried out in her sleep, as she had done so every night for the past eleven years. The soft padding of little feet on the carpeted floor was but a whisper, still Hermione bolted up right waking as the tiny figure crawled onto the bed.

"Mommy? Mommy you ok?" said the small girl her raven curls flowing down her back, and her beautiful chocolate eyes looked worriedly to her mother. Taking the girl in her arms Hermione pulled her into her lap rocking back and forth silently cursing herself for forgetting to silence her room, yet again. She reached over to her night stand, taking her wand she lit the candles surrounding the room.

Taking a deep breath she looked around the bedroom. She'd hardly changed this room over the years, as if it were the only way of preserving the love that the previous owned had shown her. Photos of herself and a man, who was fair skinned with raven hair and deep black orbs, they laugh and smile, in the magic photos. He showed he's true self to her and for that she was grateful. The man she loved with all her heart, Severus Tobias Snape.

"I'm ok my little one, Mommy was just dreaming about Daddy again." Hermione smiled lightly as she played with the girl's raven hair, so much like her fathers. "Mommy should get up though Jane Eileen, I have to get ready for the staff meeting this morning. Don't forget its a new school year." Gently pulling herself out of bed, she grabbed her clothes for the day. Simple jeans and a black t-shirt, the young girl following her mother like a chick does a hen. In the bathroom Hermione runs her daughter a bath, popping in bubble bath that smelled like cotton candy, the girl practically jumped in. while Jane bathed Hermione had a shower, washing herself clean, before drying herself off with a spell and dressing into her clothes.

_Tap, Tap,_ went an unmistakable noise at the window. Hermione opened it allowing in a tawny owl, taking the envelope from its beak. The owl flew off. Hermione looked at the envelope reading the hand writing on the front. _Hermione J. Granger_ oh how she hated that name, Granger. She had wanted to marry Severus, but their relationship had been a secret. During the war he'd worked as a spy. If the other side had known of his relationship with the muggleborn he would have been killed. Sadly he'd died anyway. Grasping the letter recognizing the handwriting she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_  
_Things here are tense right now, thank you so much for the potions you sent. Little Erick is doing much better. Just like his father... I've sent you another photo, please 'Mione don't you think its time yet? He needs he's mother.. He's always asking questions, I don't know how much longer I can keep the truth from him. He'll be at Hogwarts next year, what then? He'll see Jane and he wont understand, he deserves to know the truth. Please 'Mione, it's what 'He' would have wanted..._  
_Love Ginny_

Hermione hated when Ginny was right, but she still didn't think herself ready. She leaned down then picking up the photograph that had fallen to the floor. A sharp intake of air as her eyes opened wide to the image before her. Little Erick Severus Snape, was swinging on a swing. He was the splitting image of he's father as he swung back and forth a lonely hurt expression on his little face. Tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at her son.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I know the Chapter is short, my apologize i will try in future to make chapters linger. the next chapter moves to young Jane's POV.

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did then the house elves would of been cuter


	3. The Man by the Lake

~*~ Jane's POV ~*~

"Mom?" I enter the room, I'd just had my bath and I'm now dressed in a plain black and red dress. I look to my mother with concern as I see her cry. It was normal. I can't remember a time when Mother had been happy. Sure she'd had moments, but she was never truly happy. I often wonder if this was my fault. If Mom hadn't been pregnant when Dad was killed would he still be alive? Would she have been happier if I was never born. I know Mom loves me but I cant help thinking this way.

"Jane, I didn't see you there... would you like to do me a favor?" I look to my mother in wonder. She almost never asks for help with anything. As if reading my mind she gives me a faint smile, it always makes me happy to see her smile, probably because it was a rare sight. "Can you please clean up your room and prepare for a visitor?"

oh joy... just how I wanted to spend my day... cleaning up. Hang on did she say visitor? We never have visitors, unless you count Uncle Ron. I don't like him much, he's always cracking onto Mom. With an over exaggerated sigh I smile to my Mother. "Yes Mom." Mom leaves our quarters, in the dungeons and heads off to the staff meeting she mentioned earlier. Smiling I wait a few more moments before calling to the family house elf "Tilka." Mother had asked Father to '_free_' him, only Tilka said he had be _freed_ he just didn't want to leave. With a _Pop_, Tilka appeared and he cleaned the quarters in less then fifteen minutes. Giving me time to collect my art gear and head out to the lake.

Mom's not sure where I got my artistic ability from, so she says its all mine. I've been painting the muggle way for years but recently I deiced to paint magically. So today I head to the lake, its _September 1st_ and each year a man in dark robes, with black hair and emerald green eyes comes to pay his respects to the grave of _Albus Dumbledore_. The man is so fimilur but I don't think I've ever met him. Today is my chance to capture him in the perfect lighting, he is my subject for today's painting.

First setting up my easel and canvas, I then prepare my magic paints. Then taking some water from the lake I fill my cleaning jar. Once I'm prepared, I paint out the lake scene with the graves painted on the shore. There lies two graves here side by side. Both people had been remembers of the Order of the Phoenix, both had been teaching staff at the school, And both had meant the world to my mother. The first was_ Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore_, then second the father I wish so desperately I had been able to meet, _Severus Tobias Snape_. Once I've finished painting this part I sit by my fathers grave waiting for the man to appear so I can paint him.

"Probably the bravest man I ever knew." I look up to see the man, he is here like every year. His face is solemn. Taking a deep breath I try to smile but I can't.

"You knew my father?" I ask the man, clearly he does but I don't know what else to say. "What... What was he like?" I don't even know the man before me yet I felt I could trust him and his words. Mother says very little about my father. It's like she doesn't want me to know him. Like I don't deserve to know him. I know it's not true. That talking about Dad hurts her, but I can't help feeling this way. I feel guilty, I'm alive and father is not.

"He..." The man is struggling with his words, making me take a deep breath preparing to be told I'm not allowed to know. "He never let many people see the real him. The only people who truly knew him was your mother and Dumbledore. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about him, but one day when 'Mione is ready she'll tell you." He just called Mom by her nickname.. so he must have been close to her too at some point. The man was about to leave.

"You can't go yet... I still haven't painted you." Just then I had a great idea, I take out my wand. Mom had agreed I could have it early as long as I only use it with a professor supervising. Waving it at my paint and canvas, I stand with the man as the painting completes it's self. "Don't tell my Mom though." I smile this time, as he nods his head. Walking over to the painting I say a spell, making the paint dry. The painted man and me are talking on the lake bank, moving around. The lake glistens and ripples as the sun beams down on us from above. "Like it?" I ask the man. He nods a grin upon his face. I pack up my things and the man offers to carry it up to the castle for me.

As we reach the 'new and improved' Hagrid's hut I hear my mother calling out my name. "Jane? Jane, where are you?" She's standing near the main doors, turning she sees me. "Jane Eileen Snape, I told you to clean your room not ask the house elves..." she starts into a rant, and I sigh.

"Gee 'Mione, Molly would be proud," says the man who is currently carrying my things. Mom looks around me to see him and practically runs to him, her arms outstretched as she hugs him tight. It surprises me to see Mom she affection to someone other then myself.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much. I just got the letter from Ginny... oh um Harry this is Jane, I guess you've already met." the man named Harry nodded. Wait I know that name. This is Harry Potter, the third member of the 'Golden Trio.' I've always wondered what he was like. Could this be the guest Mother mentioned? No I doubt it very much, she seemed too surprised to see him to be an expected guest.

"Ginny'll be here for the feast tonight, McGonagall has requested I take over the 'Cursed' position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor till the replacement gets here mid-year. Of course you know me, can't say no to the old bat." Mother's face dropped. "Oh I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't think."

"It's ok.. So, is she bringing the tribe? "Mom asked still looking hurt.

"No, Molly's looking after them, She's just bringing Erick." Ginny? Oh she's Uncle Ron's sister, if I remember right. But who's Erick? I guess I'll find out tonight.

"Mom? Can I go see Aunty Minerva?" I'll see If she can transfigure me a frame for my picture, plus I want to ask if she'll let me help in her lessons this year. If not I'm sure Uncle Neville will. You see I grew up here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the Staff and ghosts are like my family. This is home for me, and it always will be. Mom just nods her head and I take my painting from Harry, leaving them to catch up in peace.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

ok not much to say, I'm liking the progression of the story. how about you? yes, i kept the DADA position 'cursed' sort of. but you'll find out more later on next chapter we'll be Hermione's POV.

*Beta Wanted***  
**

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did then Albus would still be alive.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

~*~ Hermione POV ~*~

The staff table is currently filling up, and the students second year and above are all sitting in their House Tables awaiting the Sorting Ceremony. I walk out into the Entrance Hall all the first years have just arrived and are gazing about the room in awe. The students are dressed in their plain robes wait, my own robes are black teaching robes, my long hair now reaching my lower back is plaited, a slight bit of make up on my face and my necklace is of silver with a pendant of an emerald eyed snake holding a ruby. Letting the students look around a few moments more, we wait for the signal. Jane smiles warmly to the first years as she walks into the room holding a stool and the Sorting Hat. She's dressed in plain Hogwarts robes but her tie is silver and gold, a subtle mix of her parents' houses she wears with pride.

Leading the group of first years into the great hall I look up to the Head Table. Each year it's the same, I look up and look to _"His chair"_ but his not there. This year I stop abruptly, Jane tugs my hand, "_His Chair"_ is taken, but not by me. By a young boy, I fight the urge to yell at the boy for sitting in the seat. The boy is my son, Erick. I haven't seen him since the day he was born. Only the photographs Ginny insisted on Owling me breaking my heart each time. He looks just like his father, with pale skin, silky raven black hair and black orb shaped eyes. It isn't fair, why couldn't it really be my Severus in the chair? Jane tugs my hand again and we keep walking.

The Sorting went smoothly. The Sorting Hat's song wasn't anything of great importance, as he sung a normal song about each of the houses. The new students sat in there new Houses, including Teddy Lupin, Lily Weasley-Potter, Jessica Weasley-Potter, Luna Weasley, and Fred Weasley. Who all as expected were sorted into Griffendor. The hall filled with the sound of chattering as the students each took their seats. Jane had taken the Hat and stool away and was now sitting awkwardly in her seat next to Erick, the questions were evident in her eyes, but I shook my head as I moved up to the Head Table, moving the boy out of _"His Chair"_ so I could sit there. Erick now sat on the other side of Jane, next to Ginny. Ginny sat comfortably rubbing her belly expecting her sixth, seventh and eighth child, triplets for the Weasley-Potter tribe.

Minerva stands casting the room into silence as she raises her hands. She moves over to the podium and starts the start of year speech. "Good Evening, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I would like to welcome back our old students and to give warm welcome to our first years, this is the highest class of first years the school has had in seventy three years, with a total of fifty six students. I'd also like to welcome to our teaching staff, Harry Potter," the students all burst out into whispers and Minerva raises her hand causing silence. "who is taking Defense Against the Dark Arts for the first half of the year, until the replacement comes. Now before you dine Mr Filch has asked I remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits hence the name. Also for the full list of banned items please check the list on his office door, the first door on the left as you enter the dungeons. Your Head of Houses this year are, Hufflepuff Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ravenclaw Professor Filius Flitwick, Griffendor Professor Hermione Granger and Slytherin Professor Terence Higgs, if a problem should arise please seek your Head of House for help. Now please enjoy your meals." With this the tables become covered with trays of food.

Jane as usual tucks in eating a good amount of food, glancing to me every few minutes as I play with the little food I have on my plate, nibbling here and there. I look over to Erick and instantly I want to burst into tears. He's looking to Ginny and then to me trying to work out who to ask his unspoken questions to. All too soon the feast ends, and the prefects lead the students to their common rooms. Jane leads the way to our quarters, with Ginny, Erick, Harry and I right behind her.

No sooner had I closed and warded the door and the room been silenced, Jane started to yell at me. "How could you Mom? How could you keep something like this from me? Who is he?" I fight for the control to keep the rising tide of tears hidden and loose. Tears spill down my cheeks as Jane turns around going to her room and slamming the door. I look to Erick, and he looks to me in utter confusion.

"Mom?" Erick asks, his face is wiped of all emotion the only hint of what he feels is in his large black orbs. I try not to look away, not wanting him to know the reason he was sent away. I decide that the words that I'm trying to form will come out nothing but a blubbering mess, so I just nod to his question. He then turns to Harry and Ginny. "But... you said she was too sick to look after me. She looked after that girl, why not me?" I cry harder now, knowing he knows I had rejected him for most of his life. He then did the thing no one expected him to do. Erick turned around and hugged me. Holding me tight, not wanting to let go. I guess for fear of being taken away again.

I sink on the floor, Erick still holding me tight. Rubbing his back I nod to Ginny who is silently asking if I want Jane to return. Ginny goes to Jane's room, and sure enough a few moments later rather solemn looking Jane appears in the door way. Forcing my voice to come out, "Jane, come here and I'll explain," it's not as steady as I wish it to be. Harry is looking around the kitchen, making tea and Ginny takes a seat rubbing her belly affectionately. With a deep breath I stand up, picking up Erick in my arms, and then sitting down on the couch. Jane sits on a pile of cushions on the floor.

I look to both my children now feeling nothing but guilt, I've been a horrible mother. If only I'd had my parents support. Sadly even though I'd erased their memories they were still victims of the war. "It all started back in my sixth year at Hogwarts, due to all the time I'd spent using a time turner, to get to classes, I was nineteen years old. Compared to your Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron, who were only sixteen. Your father was my Potions Professor for most all my life studying here, and I took up a secret apprenticeship on Potions Mastery. We became quiet friendly and one day we realize our friendship was something more. We loved each other, so much so he asked me to marry him when the war was won. Instead of a ring he gave me my necklace... That year a lot of things changed.. Albus had asked Severus to kill him when the time was right, and Severus did. I knew, but I couldn't breath a word to anyone, that he was on the side of the light. Then that summer Harry, Ron and I took off hunting Horcruxes. I didn't see your father till I found him dying... In the final battle. He held on as long as he could.. But there was nothing we could do to save him.. I lost him, and it broke my heart. Barely four months later you were both born, and it only brought back the pain. I left you both at the St Mungo's with Harry and Ginny, to visit Severus's grave. When Harry found me he offered to take you, Erick and I accepted. I was a new mom, with a broken heart and I couldn't look after twins by myself. Minerva gave me a home here, allowed me Severus's Quarters... I took his teaching position and tried to live the life he wanted me to live... He planed on taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts after the war, while I teach Potions... Over the years I've had difficulty moving on, so much so that I never asked Ginny to return Erick to me... You are the splitting image of 'Him.' I'm so sorry of how terrible of a mother I have been... please forgive me..." By the time I finished telling the twins about the past I had cried all the tears I could. They'd listened and never once interrupted. This has me worried as they both sit and look at me and each other. Harry returns with a tray of tea and chocolate cake that looks to have been made by Molly. We all silently sip the tea.

After a while Erick stops clinging to me and with a tear stained face he spoke. "I'm sorry Mom, I don't mean to look like Dad.. But your going to let me live with you now right?" surprised I hug him to me, looking to Ginny for support. She just nods and points to a pile of shrunken trunks.

A faint smile on my face, I look to Jane who is looking to me the same question in her eyes. "We'll clear out the spare guest room for you Erick... I'm sure Jane has been wanting someone to hang around with for a while.." Erick looks to Jane and she shrugs.

Bidding Harry and Ginny farewell I prepare the twins for bed, showing Erick around the quarters before tucking him. With a sigh I grabbing my cloak and heading out to the lake to visit Severus.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Ok so It's not that good, but we are still just starting the story and i don't plan on it being short.  
I actually cried writing this chapter. so I'm hoping it'll be the perfect balance of emotions.  
I'm also considering writing another story about Jane and Erick. But not sure yet, so let me know how you feel about that.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did the obviously Hermione would never have ended up with Ron... (too much like siblings)

***added to prevent confusion***

**Current Professors - Updated**

Minevea McGollagal - Headmistress

Aurora Sinistra - Astronomy

Septima Vector - Arithmancy

Rubeus Hagrid - Care of Magical Creatures (Keeper of Keys)

Filius Flitwick - Charms (Ravenclaw HoH)

Harry Potter - Defence Against the Dark Arts

Sybill Trelawney - Divination

Terence Higgs - Flying Instructor (Sytherin HoH)

Neville Longbottom - Herbology

Cuthbert Binns - History of Magic (ghost)

Justin Finch-Fletchley - Muggle Studies (Hufflepuff HoH)

Hermione Granger - Potions (Griffendor HoH)

Bathsheda Babbling - Study of Ancient Runes


	5. Yule Ball

The months went by with little fuss. Hermione was teaching her Potions classes like normal of a day time and doing her Head of House duties as expected. The twins spent their days getting to know each other, and helping out professors, by running errands. When Hermione saw the twins she'd try hard to get to know Erick even though it hurt her to look at him, she forced herself to make things work.

The time went by and Christmas was fast approaching. Harry and Hermione worked together with the twins to plan the Yule Ball. The Great Hall was set up with many beautiful trees, each decorated in the house colors, all intermixed to symbolize unity. The walls appeared to be draped in flashing lights and the House tables had been removed and replaced by several small tables seating four to eight people.

The staff held one last staff meeting the morning of the Ball, to allow final discussion on patrolling and to inform that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts would be the surprise guest for the evening. With this all the Professors head off to prepare themselves for the Ball.

* * *

~*~ Hermione's POV ~*~

Standing in Erick's bedroom door way I watch as Jane fusses over Erick's tie. They look so sweet, Erick in black dress robes and Jane in a silver and gold silk gown, her beautiful raven hair twisted up in an elegant bun atop her head. Erick's silky hair hangs down the sides of his face as he smiles looking up at me. I'm dressed in a long flowing evergreen gown, my hair falling in soft curls cascading around me, my voice soft as I speak to the, "well my children, shall we leave?" Jane grins, taking my hand and Erick takes my other.

Walking into the Hall, Jane and Erick hurry off to find their friends. A hint of a smile on my lips as I make my way over to the staff table. I sit beside Minerva and grab a goblet of wine, sipping it, savoring the sweet taste. I watch out over the hall keeping an eye on dancing students. Remembering what it was like to be a simple student, having little a care in the world and remembering what it was like to be so innocent.

Lost deep in thought I'm startled as someone places their hand on my shoulder, in barley a second I had my wand in my hand pointed at the person. Looking up I put it away, my eyes mesmerized by the person standing before me. "Sorry, reflexes... Malfoy?"

A smile on the mans face. He's dressed in fine dress robes with long silver blond hair tied an the nape of his neck, and silver grey blue eyes looking over me. "Hermione? It has been far too long.." he takes my hand and presses his lips to it with a feathery kiss. "May I have this dance?" He asks, as the music has just changed to a sweet slow song. Not even waiting for my answer he pulls me to my feet and leads me to the dance floor. Still in complete shook I allow him to lead me in a waltz, causing many students to clear the floor, as they all stand and watch us dance.

Dancing about Malfoy and I talk. "How have you been?" He asks

"oh I've been ok, I've been teaching since the war, and you what have you been doing?" I reply, with a swirl, turning into his embrace as the waltz is stepped up in speed.

"International relations with the Ministry, and helping to find the last of the deatheaters. Now I'm preparing to teach. I felt I'd return home and settle down." he said with a smile, his eyes following my every move. When the music stopped everyone clapped and Minerva stood to give a speech.

"Welcome to this years Yule Ball, I'd like to thank Professors Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, along with their helpers Jane and Erick Snape, for preparing the Ball this year. Our Special Guest tonight is Mr Draco Malfoy, who after Christmas break is taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts and the role of Slytherin's Head of House. I remind you all that the Ball will finish tonight at midnight, and to those of you yet to put your names down to stay for the holidays must have it done by tomorrow lunch time. Thank you and have a good night"

ushering the twins to me, I let them know not to be out too late. With so many things running through my head I leave the hall, taking a walk to the lake to visit Severus.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

sorry for the short chapter i know its not really good, it's just hard to get the words out.  
I'm also considering writing another story about Jane and Erick. But not sure yet, so let me know how you feel about that.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did then i would so be living in a castle right now

***added to prevent confusion***

**Current Professors - Updated**

Minevea McGollagal - Headmistress

Aurora Sinistra - Astronomy

Septima Vector - Arithmancy

Rubeus Hagrid - Care of Magical Creatures (Keeper of Keys)

Filius Flitwick - Charms (Ravenclaw HoH)

Draco Malfoy - Defence Against the Dark Arts (Sytherin HoH)

Sybill Trelawney - Divination

Terence Higgs - Flying Instructor

Neville Longbottom - Herbology

Cuthbert Binns - History of Magic (ghost)

Justin Finch-Fletchley - Muggle Studies (Hufflepuff HoH)

Hermione Granger - Potions (Griffendor HoH)

Bathsheda Babbling - Study of Ancient Runes


	6. Dreams, First Names and Quiddich

_The cries of war are heard all around, as I bound up the stairs into the shrieking shack, with difficulty, my ever growing belly wearing me out to move around with. Severus lay on the ground fang wounds to his arm, ripped across the horrible magical tattoo, 'Dark Mark'. I collapse beside him with a silent scream. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I watched the blood flowing from his body. Taking him in my arms I sob holding him. He looks to Harry beside me and says, "Take them, take the memories, win." Harry does as his told taking the empty glass bottle from Severus Snape's hand. Using his wand to extract memories, then leaves._

"_Her...Mi...nee..." Severus's weak voice struggled out the words. His beautiful silky raven hair soaked in blood and sticking to his pale face till I brush it away._

"_I'm here Severus... Severus, Don't go, you cant leave me... you can't leave us.." I sob out, stroking his cheek, pressing a kiss to Severus's forehead. _

"_Us?" He looks up fading fast._

"_Twins Severus, were having twins..." I take his hand and place it on my enlarged tummy, as he feels kicking, a faint smile on his lips, an actual smile. Then nothing, still and limp. "SEVERUS! Don't leave me, please... please don't leave me... I love you... I love you." I cry out, not wanting to leave him. The babes in my belly kicking me taunting me._

I awake screaming and in tears. Taking a moment to compose myself, taking deep breaths letting the sobs to slow. I look to the photo of Severus and I laughing as he spins me in his arms. Sitting up I slip into my slippers and pull my robes over my night dress. Taking my wand I head out of my bedroom, checking on the twins before walking out of the quarters closing the door, locking and warding it.

Walking the halls, the other professors have already finished their rounds and gone to bed. After a while of walking around aimlessly my feet walk me to the lake. I sit down on a bench and watch the water rippling as the creatures bellow move around. Letting the cool breeze sweep over me, as the last of my tears fall.

"Can't sleep?" Ask a silky masculine voice behind me. I turn around as Draco Malfoy sits down beside me. He looks to me and brings his hand up to my face brushing the tears away with his feathery light touch. I just nod, captivated by his eyes.

"The war, leaves me with nightmares... I have never slept through a whole night, not in twelve years.. My last night with _Him_.." Draco nods, his eyes looking towards the graves.

"Severus was a great man. He was a good mentor, and my best friend. My godfather only ever did what was right, and he only wanted to protect those he loved. He was more of a father to me then Lucius ever was, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him.."

"Malfoy... I never knew you felt that way about him"

"The name is Draco, Hermione. After all these years, after all that happened, we need to move on. It took me all this time to return. I'm not as strong as you. I had all that time away because I couldn't stand being here with so many memories."

"I'm sorry, I don't really think I'm that strong. I just do what I have to, to survive. The memories are why I stayed. Because even thought they hurt it would hurt more to leave and never remember. It's taken me all these years but still I can't even sleep through the night." Looking to Draco, he looks back at me and for a moment I feel something. Standing up I take a deep breath. "I should go.. before the kids wake." Before he can say another word I concentrate. _ I'm a fox_, _I'm a fox_.. My body transforms and I run off to the castle doors. Becoming human long enough to open the doors and close them behind me. Curled up in bed I stay in my fox form until morning allowing myself to doze.

* * *

Sitting in my classroom I watch over the first years making their first hair dying potion. Such a simple potion in my opinion but so many struggle along with it. Sighing I realize just why Severus was so annoyed with his students all the time, there was actually very few who didn't need constant help to keep them from failing.

Unexpectedly a student manages to blow up his cauldron. This boy was the Neville Longbottom of my classes. "Mr Beltrik, how many times do I have to tell you to read the instructions carefully?" I ask in annoyance. "Miss Winters, please escort Mr Beltrik to the hospital wing." With a flick of my wand I clean up the mess and then write the homework assignment up on the board. Sitting back down to grade papers as each student places their labeled potions bottles into a rack on my desk.

Jane rushes into my classroom a big smile on her face. "Mommy, I love you." Oh boy here it comes I think. A quick nod to acknowledge I'm listening. "Professor Malfoy asked me if I wanted to play Quiddich. And I really want to, but I know you said I have to ask you before I fly. So can I?"

I ponder the thought over, Draco is an excellent player. Hang on bad thought... "Who else is playing with you?" She grins knowing she's likely getting her way.

"It's a staff match, of course your invited to play too." smirked Draco as he entered the room, standing behind Jane.

"Yeah like that'll happen... ok Jane you may. When is this match to take place?" I look to Draco.

"This Saturday, sweet vixen." I look to him in annoyance, how dare he speak in such... oh my animagius form... I shrug it off.

"I guess I have a Quiddich match to watch on the weekend." Oh boy, haven't I suffered enough watching matches when I was a student? "It's almost dinner time," I declare. I pack up my things, and head to the door. Draco held out his arm to me and I politely took it.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

The first part was really emotional for me i cried so much. Don't worry DM/HG fans we'll be getting there soon. we're just building on the story, and of course their friendship.  
I'm also considering writing another story about Jane and Erick. But not sure yet, so let me know how you feel about that.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did then Draco would of showed another side of himself..


	7. Curfew

The corridors are dark as I pad my way around. When doing Night Patrol, I've noticed it much easier to capture students when in my animagius form. My feet silent on the wooden, and stone floors. My sense of smell heighten greatly and my hearing and vision perfect.

Moving along the dungeons an hour into my rounds I hear something. Slinking into the corridor leading to the Slytherin Common room. Someone had just left and was headed my way. I wait patiently in the shadows, stalking my prey. Unexpectedly Draco Malfoy is my target and I sigh inwardly. He is now the Head of Slytherin, he has every right to be down here. I drink in his appearance. He looks tired, his hair flowing perfectly down his shoulders. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and tight shirt that emphasizes his muscles. No.. Bad Hermione.. stop thinking like that. He notices me, and smirks. "Little Vixen, looking for me?" I growl in answer. He's smirk moves into a grin and he goes to pick me up but I show him my lovely white teeth and hurry off, at a run.

When I finally start walking again I've reached the entrance hall and head towards the Hufflepuff Common room. This time I smell dirty socks. Oh joy just what I need, to follow the horrible smell. It leads me to the doors to the kitchens. A pang of sadness, Dobby loved socks._ I'm a human, I'm a human... I'm a human._ I transform to myself and tickle the pear in the portrait leading into the kitchens. All the house elves that notice my presence watch me with wary eyes. The still haven't for given me for S.P.E.W. And the knitted garments.

Four Gyrffendor sat at a small table, all yet to notice me. They were eating chocolate cake and drinking pumpkin juice. I tap my foot impatiently, and they slowly look at me in horror. They'd been caught. Twins, Lily and Jessica Weasley-Potter took each others hands and gulped. Their elder brother Severus Weasley-Potter, looked in horror and the eldest their cousin Billius Weasley looked like he wanted to die right there in his seat. My rage was burning in my eyes and they all looked at each other then back to me. I'd learnt well from their grandmother Molly, just how to scowled a child.

"How dare the lot of you leave the Common room after curfew. I expected better from my Gyrffendors. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" I'm finding it hard to control my anger, I glare at them all. Lily who is know to be a very nervous child actually pees herself. I point my wand at her and she shrinks back into her twins arms. "_Scourgify,__" _I mutter, then turn to Billius. "What would your mother say, bringing your young cousins down here after curfew? And to think your name was submitted for prefect..." No one said a thing, knowing that if they had answered it'd probably be worse for them. "On your feet and march upstairs this instant." The house elves clear away their places.

I lead the sting of sorry Gyrffendor s back to the Common room. They all walked quietly, not wanting to anger me more. We reach the portrait of the Fat Lady and she gloats to the young Gyrffendors. "I told you, you'd get caught," she says to them a big grin on her face. "Password?"

"Mandrake, and in light of recent events I'm changing the password. I shall inform the Head Girl and Prefects at breakfast. The new password is.. Golden Snitch." The Fat Lady nods and swings open, I enter followed by the children. Turning around to face them again I look them each in the eye. 50Points each for being out of bed, a weeks detention, an foot of parchment on the dangers of being out after lights out, and none of you shall be allowed to attend the Quiddich match tomorrow. Is that understood?" They all nod. "Off to bed with you then," quickly they each dash upstairs not wanting to stay in my sight. With a sigh I head out of the Common room. I know I'm being harsh but it's for their own good. Oh no... I've turned into my beloved Severus... Merlin, how could I have been so blind?

* * *

**Authors Notes**

so was their punishment fair? (the points i took were the same amount McGollagal took from Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione first year when they were out after curfew.)  
sorry this chapter is kind of short. please let me know what you think of the general length of the chapters so i have a rough idea what i should post.  
Next chapter Quiddich.  
I'm also considering writing another story about Jane and Erick. But not sure yet, so let me know how you feel about that.

my apologies that it has taken a while for this chapter to be released but has had some problems lately.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did then I'd have had foreign exchange students attending Hogwarts.

**Detications**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first four reviewers, as your kind words have put a smile on my face. So to sassysharay, gaaralover916, jessirose85 and Jewels812. Thanks for making my day. also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.


	8. Quidditch Matches and Broken Bones

I sit in the stands with Erick beside me, book in his hands. Watching out over the Quidditch pitch as the two teams filed out one team in plain Hogwarts Quidditch robes, the other London Academy for Magic Quidditch robes. Students and staff for both schools sat in the stands ready to watch the first inter-school staff Quidditch match of the year. With my binoculars I prepare to watch the game.

The commentators a bright young Hufflepuff, Emily Bones and a L.A.M. Student by the name of Alex Richards sat and prepared for the match. The two students had similar voices when they were magnified and it made it difficult to pick out who spoke.

"Welcome to the first Staff, Hogwarts L.A.M game of the season, on the Hogwarts team we have, the wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Draco Malfoy as Keeper and Captain." The Hogwarts students all screamed and cheered as he took flight and did a lap of the pitch.

"Always reaching for the stars, Astronomy teacher, Professor Aurora Sinistra, along with Arithmancy teacher, Professor Septima Vector and Muggle Studies guru, Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley are our wonderful Chasers." Another scream of cheers from the stands before Emily continued. "Our very own Flying Instructor, Professor Terence Higgs and the lovely Miss Annabell Prewett, Hogwarts groundskeeper, protecting their fellow team mates as Beaters, leaving our wonderful teaching aid the young Miss Jane Snape as Seeker." At Jane's name Erick looked up from his book, gave a cheer and sat back down.

Alex spoke just as enthusiasticly. "On the L.A.M team we have, Defense Professors Ellie Ellis and James Shortmen, along with Eliza Avery the fabulous Charms Mistress, playing the position of Chasers." a round of applause and a Mexican wave through the L.A.M students, as they wave about pom poms and signs. "Potions Master, Professor Arron Asher and Astronomer Professor Jasmine Dix, Beaters and our favorite Transfiguration Master, Professor Liam Cary, Seeker. Lastly Flying Instructor Jason Masters as the Keeper."

Referee is up in the air with the players and speaks to them. The players all head to their positions then a whistle is blown signally the beginning of the game. "Shortmen has the Quffal, passes it to Avery, Higgs beats the Bludger away from Finch-Flechley as he steals the Quffal and races to the goals. Ellis hot on his tail..." I watch as Draco flies up and down protecting the goals his muscules flexing under his shirt.

"Finch-Flechley shots, and... great defense from Masters, knocking the Quaffle to Ellis, Ellis heads back the other way, throwing the Quaffle to Shortmen. Shortman misses the Quaffle falls and Sinistra the old bat, grabs it heading to the goals..."

I watch the game intently, frowning that Erick isn't even pretending to be interested. I watch as Shortmen gets hold of the Quaffle again and shots it to the goals and with great skill Malfoy blocks it. Looses interest in the game all together watching Malfoy fly with such grace. I start to day dream. I find myself wondering what he'd look like topless. _He's so strong and so attractive... I..._

"Oh look, Snape has caught sight of the snitch," Jane was darting in and out of L.A.M's goals and racing on towards the stands. Laim Cary not far behind her. Jane makes a nose dive going so fast it looked like she wouldn't pull up in time before hitting the ground. "Another 10points to Hogwarts, as Vector shots yet another goal." The crowd goes wild.

I look out into the crowd both schools squished together tightly into the stands. With the sounds of screams I look back to the players and notice Jane having been knocked off her broom, the Bludger flying the other way. As she was falling to the ground using my wand I conjure a mattress to give her a softer landing and watch the game go on.

Fear rising through me and I make my way to the field. Jane doesn't appear to be moving as a group of seventh years levitate her off the field. A flash of L.A.M robes, zoom past me as Liam Cary is flying flat to the broom to gain speed and his arm outstretched trying to reach for something I can not see.

"Cary has caught the Snitch, leaving the match Hogwarts 240, L.A.M 370. L.A.M WINS!" A great roar fills the pitch. The players all take a lap of the pitch, L.A.A taking an extra 'victory lap' before landing. As soon as I'm on the ground I hurry off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

In the Hospital Wing, I sit and hold Jane's hand as Poppy fusses about bringing over an armful of potions. Draco enters the room and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Now Miss Jane you know you of all people have to be careful about breaking bones... I swear this hospital bed has your name painted on it." Says Poppy as she prepares a tray of doses, of various potions.

"Your too much like your father. Stubborn, and taking all risks... I swear you're a Slytherin, more and more each day..." I Scowled Jane.

Poppy straightens Jane's leg with a spell and passes her a dose of Skelo-grow. Next a pain potion, and she spreads a salve over the broken tissues above the broken bone. And now a few more potions and concoctions leaving Jane gagging at the taste.

"Mommy? Am I going back to St Mungos?" Jane's voice small, weak, bringing tears to my eyes. _Why can't I be more like Molly? Protect my little girl? I've mourned for Severus so long, I've neglected to notice just how much my babies need from me._

Poppy turns to Jane and with an affection move, of brushing the hair from her eyes shes says to her, "my dear, you know St Mungos is better equipped for your condition... You will go, but only because it is the best place for you."

"But Aunt Poppy, I want to stay here..." Poppy, pressed another potion to Jane's lips and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep soon after.

Erick enters the room receiving a sympathetic look from Poppy, she rests a hand on his shoulder. Then turns to me, "I'll leave you to prepare my dear, and I'll arrange for a transfer to Mungos."

"Mom? What's wrong with Jane?" Erick asks me worried and taking Draco's hand from my shoulder I hold it tight. Silently begging for support.

"She's sick... She..." I can't take this any more the emotional pain almost consuming me. I decide to do the only thing I can do to reduce the pain._ I'm a fox, I'm a Fox, fluffy furry... _In my place is a soft, light brown furred, teary eyed vixen. Draco leans down and picks me up and I snuggle into his arms.

I'm vaguely aware of Erick staying the password to our Quarters, Eileen. Draco's warmth and then being placed on my bed as I hear Draco looking through my things. Muttering things like, "Clean freak. How could you allow a child to wear that. Ow my damn toe." Packing a bag of random clothes for Jane and taking me back to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Well a much longer chapter today, I wanted to write a regular length one compared to the last one so here it is.

How'd you like the Quidditch match?  
What's wrong with Jane?  
Are you surprised by the password to Hermione's Quarters?  
Will this mysterious hospital visit bring Draco and Hermione closer?  
Would you like to see more of Hermione in animgus form?

my apologies that it has taken a while for this chapter to be released but Fanfiction net has had some problems lately.

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did then I'd have married Draco Malfoy myself.

**Dedications  
**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two reviewers, as your have continued to make comment of my story, allowing me to know you like it. So to sassysharay and Jewels812. Thanks for your continued support. also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.

Also a special Dedication to the members of the World of Harry Potter (WoHP), Neverwinter Nights, Game server. Who have inspired me a lot the last few years. The name L.A.M (London Academy for Magic) comes from there.  
The link for the forum if your interested is w w w (Dot) wohp (Dot) net


	9. St Mungos and Muffins

Hermione stood by Draco in the hall way of St Mungo's new sixth floor ward. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks as she allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. Healer Edwards spoke to them in a soft caring voice. "She doesn't appear to be any better. When she broke her bones some of the bone marrow has recontaminated her blood stream. I'm sorry Miss Granger..."

Hermione turned in Draco's arms letting him hold her tight. Resting her face on his chest as he gently stroked her hair. Healer Edwards moves inside to check on Jane. "How long has she been sick?" Draco asks in a quiet voice.

"She was diagnosed.. On her seventh birthday."

"I'll help. We'll find the best healers and she'll get better."

"Draco..." She turns to him, wanting to tell him no. Not wanting to accept help. "Thank you."

Snuggling into Draco's embrace. She cried into his chest. "I'm here, I'm here." His voice soft and comforting.

* * *

_What's going on? I feel so horrible. Draco is here trying to comfort me yet... It feels right. It shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't want Draco to stay. I want Severus, I wish he were still here, so why does having Draco around make me feel better? _Early the next morning Hermione's thoughts all just a confused mess, as she looked to her daughter. Jane slept her face turned to her mother he mouth slightly parted and several strands of hair falling across her face. Then looking over to Erick who slept on the couch across the room. She finally had her family together. And the thought of losing someone else, someone so close hurt Hermione so much. Tears spilled yet again, as she thought about the possibility of loosing one of her only remaining links to the man she loved with all her heart.

Healer Edwards entered the room quietly, bringing in a tray of potions with him. With a gentle shake Jane woke. "How are you feeling Janie?"

"Sleepy... Very sleepy... Eddie..." Jane smiled sleepily and took the offered glass drinking down the potion and handing it back ready for the next potion dose to be measured. Jane looked up and to her mother. "Mommy, I'm sorry... Please don't cry."

"It's okay Baby." My poor little girl. I only want the best for her... Never this...

"Janie, how have you been feeling at school?" Asked Healer Edwards.

"Tired, dizzy, sore..." A look of concern on both the adult's faces.

"Well finish your potions and go back to sleep." Healer Edwards left soon after, bumping into Draco outside the room in the hall. Draco was dressed in blue jeans and a baggy black tee, holding a large bag and a tray of mugs. "Mr Malfoy, visiting hours aren't for another hour. Or are you with Miss Granger?"

"Something like that... Tell me, have you worked on Jane's case long?"

"For three years now, it's been a difficult, long road. She responds to little, we've even tried more muggle method to slow it. But the inevitable can't be stopped sadly. All we can do is make her more comfortable, for as long as it takes. Of course Miss Granger is a... idealist. You must understand that a child being sick like this, it's a mother's worst nightmare. The worst part is there is truly nothing more that can be done. Unless someone could invent a cure..." A bell down the hall sounded. "I must go." Healer Edwards headed towards the noise.

Opening the door with a simple spell, Draco entered the room. Hermione still remained sitting next to Jane, holding her hand. The tears had dried and she had her fake smile on her face, but Draco saw right through it. Walking in unnoticed he placed the tray on the table and began unpacking the bag, before Hermione looked up. He handed Hermione a cup of coffee, that had 'White, Three sugars' written on the side, and a mug of hot chocolate to Jane, 'extra milk.' Hermione's fake smile became real spreading all the way to her eyes. The more things on the table, the table enlarged it's self. The bag now unpacked, on the sat four plates of food. Sausage, egg, bacon, hash brown, toast and backed beans on each plate. Along with a packed of muffins on the table, chocolate chip for Erick, Orange and poppy seed for Jane and Blueberry for Hermione and Draco. The smell of food awoke Erick from his rather loud snoring and he wiped the dribble from his cheek.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I apologies on the length of this it's somewhat difficult for me to write. but I'm getting there and as for the almost 3week wait again i'm sorry, i have been unwell but i promise to update again soon.

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Dedications  
**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two reviewers, as your have continued to make comment of my story, allowing me to know you like it. So to sassysharay and tfobmv18. Thanks for your continued support. also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.

_sassysharay_  
Thanks, I'm glade you're still reading and liking the story.  
I get what your saying but think of it this way. there is only so much pain and hurt one person can take.  
Hermione doesn't seem like the kind of person who would escape her problems this way, unless they were very serouis.  
She has struggled to come to grips with the death of Severus, and rasing her two children. one who looks so much like his father and the other you just found out is very ill.  
But that being said, have no fear because she's going to draw on her Gryffendor courage soon and watch out when that happens.


	10. Malfoy Manor and Mixed Emotions

Draco sat in his library in Malfoy Manor, his face held no sign of the mixed emotions flowing underneath his practiced mask of calm. He'd assembled a team of Potions Masters and Healers, who were using his house and it's many resources to try and find a way to help Jane. The house elves were busy preparing a room for Jane and now he sat trying to work through his feelings to work out why he even cared what happened to Jane.

That's right he cared for Jane. He felt great confusion, until it hit him. He wasn't concerned about her, he was concerned about how her illness, her pain and suffering affected Hermione. But that was the odd part, since when did he care for Hermione? She was after all a stubborn, woman who had been broken badly by the death of her beloved. So why did it matter? Did he... Was he falling for her?

As much he wished to deny it, he Draco Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood aristocrat was falling of his broom into the endless pond of love potions. But with Hermione Jean Granger, the Muggleborn, stubborn, Know-It-All, bookworm, Gryffindor? Maybe this world was coming to and end. Or perhaps he was going crazy. All Draco knew that moment was that he had to make that little girl better and have Hermione's thankful arms wrapped around his body in a tight hug.

A rather energetic young house-elf practically bounced into the room, handing Draco a letter which was held out on a silver tray. Finally Draco thought as he sighed with relief. Placing his letter opener under the wax seal of the envelope, extracting out the official documentation and letter from their confines and began to read eagerly. Finally he could proceed with removing the young witch from St Mungos and bring her to her new makeshift hospital room. Draco felt determined to allow the young witch a more homely environment to help her recover, or if it came to it, to live out her final days in comfort. With a deep breath Draco stood and taking the newly received papers left through the beautiful fireplace in his study, via the floo network, for St Mungos.

As Draco entered Jane's room he noticed Hermione asleep in the chair beside her daughter's bed. His team of healers arrived soon after and got to work looking over the young witch's charts and records. A few had taken to hunting do Healer Edwards to discuss all he knew about Jane's illness.

Within hours Draco had Jane moved to the prepared room at Malfoy Manor, while tough little Jane kept her strong face of bravery masked on as she fought the pain and the urge to sleep. Erick and Hermione were soon set up with rooms at the Manor, next to Jane's, to make it easier to spend time with Jane and still fulfill their working and educational obligations.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I'm really sorry about giving you another short chapter after so long of not updating. I wanted to be able to give you all something. It's been so difficult in my real life and my temperamental computer isn't making anything easier for me. Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
**

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Dedications  
**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two reviewers, jtangel and tfobmv18. Thanks for your continued support. also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.


	11. Send Me a Miracle

The days of flooing to Hogwarts and back to the Manor, were proving tedious. Every ounce of strength it took to keep a brave face around everyone, was tiring. So tiring that Hermione was nearing breaking point, as she stood at the window in Jane's private room.

Young Jane slept in the comfort of her nice warm bed, with both magical and muggle medical apparatus around her keeping her as healthy as possible and providing her life. Hermione looked out through the window into the grand gardens below. Turning around to see her little girl sleeping, before opening the glass covered door and walking out onto the balcony. Tears spilled down Hermione's pale checks, just as the skies opened up and started to rain. It was as if the world were crying with her. The only thing that Hermione wanted, the only person that gave her pure joy, lay dying and there was nothing she could do but watch. There would be no miracle, no matter what Draco wanted to believe. She herself knew the truth, like her Severus, Jane was leaving her and Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to accept. Like her father, young Jane was going to slip beyond the veil and on to the next world, right before her eyes, and just like Severus, she felt prepared to hold her little girl when she took her last breath.

The pain of her heart breaking was becoming more then Hermione could bare. True, her heart had never been whole since the loss of her beloved, but now, now it was like the world was crumbling around her. Only no matter how hard she tried there was no way to stop herself from being swallowed whole.

Hermione cried out all her bottled up sadness, allowing the rain to wash it all away. No longer did she stand upon the balcony, for she had dropped to her knees and was looking up to the skies. Hermione used to believe in God, but after the years of which he'd been mocking her, Hermione had lost her faith. Now in a last attempt to reach what ever divine entity that maybe watching over her, Hermione screamed out her plea. "God? Hecate? Zeus? Budda? Anyone? Please hear me, hear me now as I put all I have in you. Please someone save my little girl. I ask you only this. Please someone give me my miracle... I love her so much, please don't let me loose her too." Curling up into a ball on the stone floor of the balcony, Hermione allowed herself to grieve, like she never truly had before.

* * *

Watching on from inside, Draco felt great sorrow for the grieving woman before him. It had been years since he'd ever felt this way towards another. He wanted nothing more then to take Hermione in his big strong arms and make everything all right. Yet Draco was, dare he admit it to himself, confused about his feelings for the beautiful, broken muggleborn. All his life his father had told him to avoid muggles and muggleborns if he knew what was good for him. Even bought him an expensive racing broom, the first time he used the word _mudblood_. Yet now, now Draco was sure he was falling in love with Hermione. He'd always been attracted to her. All through school. He felt that he was dirty and that there was something wrong, having not known any better. For why would his father lie about such things?

Draco made his way outside to Hermione's side, so absorbed in his own world he hadn't noticed the young girl had awoken from her slumber and had been watching him intently. Draco picked up Hermione as if she weighed no more then a small rag doll and carried her inside and upstairs to her bedroom.

Inside Hermione's bedroom, Draco carried Hermione into the bathroom and lowered her into the bath. With a swish of his wand her clothes were in a neat pile in the laundry basket and another swish turned on the water. Hermione still wept as she clung to Draco's sweater.

"Please don't leave me." Hermione whispered, and moved over in the small swimming pool of a bathtub. Against his better judgment Draco undressed and lowered himself beside Hermione in the warm apple blossom and cinnamon scented water, if only to keep her from drowning was what he kept telling himself, as she practically sat in his lap clinging to him as if she might float away.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

A short chapter is better then no chapter. Remember that temperamental computer i used to have? Well she decided to stop working all together, thankfully i now have a new laptop and can make more regular updates.

Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
**

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	12. Poetry From Beyond

~*~ Jane's POV ~*~

With no one but doctors home at the moment I take the opportunity to write letters to my family. My enchanted quill writing down my every word.

*  
_Dearest Mother,_

_I wish to thank you for always standing by me, whether I'm in the right or wrong. You believed in me. With your support I knew I could do everything I set my mind to._  
_I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, just like Father did. I know you miss him so much, I never met him and I miss him with all my heart. I wish you had spoken of him more often, so then I could at lest pretend I knew him._  
_I know I have very little time left and that when I'm gone it'll cause you more pain and I'm so sorry. I love you and I hope you never forget that. Please remind Erick I love him._  
_Mom mostly I want to know that now I'm gone you'll move on and try to love another. Professor Malfoy loves you Mom, please try to be happy, if not for yourself then for me._

_Love always_  
_Jane_  
*

Jane sighed and looked about the room, another hour or two till lunch. She picked up the parchment and sealed it with a time release seal, it could only be opened when she was no longer in the land of the living. Jane moved on to her next letter.

*  
_Dear Erick,_

_I wish i'd known you longer then we have. Your the brother I could have only dreamed of having and I'm thankful I have you. I must ask you to do something for me now that I have left. Look after Mom keep her sane. Encourage her to move on and to smile every once in a while. Remember Erick as a twin you will never be alone. I shall always be here with you. I love you Erick, I always will._

_Your sister always_  
_Jane_  
*

Jane sealed her brother's letter too and moved onto her next one.

*  
_Dear Professor Malfoy,_

_Thank you for trying to help me. I know you tried your hardest and i'm so very greatful to you. There i's one more thing I must ask you to do. I hope you don't object, but I know you like my Mother and my last wish is that you give her a _  
_chance. Please try and make her happy._  
_Jane_  
*

With this last letter sealed Jane picked up the pen for the last time.

*  
_It is time,_  
_I must go,_  
_Please don't fret,_  
_I have no need for your sorrow._

_Remember the good,_  
_Never the bad,_  
_Please be happy,_  
_And not sad._

_I may be gone,_  
_But I'm always here._  
_I'll never be far,_  
_Forever near._

_I love you_  
_~Jane Eileen Snape_  
*

The 'E' at the end of Snape had a long trailing off of ink down the page and the quill slipped from Jane's hand, the ink pot spilled dripping ink onto the pale creamy skin of the girl, who was quickly turning blue. The machines surrounding Jane started to beep, whistle and make all kinds of sounds. Yells from down the hall were followed by a series of loud POPS, into the room.

The healers surround the small girl to find something they can do to save her, but it was far to late she was gone.

* * *

Hermione's potions class had been interrupted by a loud rap at the door. Hermione glared at the door and barked 'Enter." Her annoyance at being interrupted from her lecture quickly vanished from her face as it turned a ghostly white. Standing in her classroom doorway was Harry in his formal Aurua attire and one of the healers Draco had hired.

Turning back to her class Hermione waved her wand at the blackboard, writing the homework for the class a 3foot long essay based on the potion they were working on and the lecture that was rudely interrupted. "Class dismissed" The students didn't need to be asked twice, quickly they jotted down the assignment and left.

Hermione turned to Harry after the last student left. "When?" She asked trying to contain her rising feelings.

The healer turned to her, answering her question. "11:23am this morning, Miss Granger, my condolences." Hermione looked to the clock, she'd lost her little girl almost 4hours ago.

Harry took a step forward and answered Hermione's unasked questions. "You weren't called because it had to be official and they needed to be sure there was no way to revive her. Officially Jane passed away due to her condition..." Harry left the rest unsaid. Hermione already knew they had to confirm there was no foul play.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's been returned to Malfoy Manor, for... for burial... I'm so sorry 'Mione."

Hermione spun on the spot and returned to her quarters and flooed to the manor. Hermione ran to Jane's room and fell to her knees by the bed, pulling her little girl into her lap. Allowing herself to hold her beautiful baby girl for the last time.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I'm so so so sorry it's taken me forever to get back to this, I've had a lot of drama to deal with, including loss of a child and i was homeless for a long time, other then that I've been trying to get back on my feet and loose this writers block.

Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
**

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


End file.
